


Of Towers and Shores

by insaneAdventurer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Holding Hands, Magic, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneAdventurer/pseuds/insaneAdventurer
Summary: After having been trapped in a tower because she was born with a magical gift which causes her chest to glow, Adora finally escapes and goes on a journey with Blacksmith Catra.Together, they hope to attend the yearly Bright Moon Festival and find out more about each other along the way and maybe, just maybe, fall in love, too.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Of Towers and Shores

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about love, companionship and growth.
> 
> Additional tags and notes will be added as the story continues! Let me know if you'd like to read more.
> 
> I decided to write this She-Ra story instead of my other one because I polished the ideas up here. I will be posting the following chapter in just a few hours! Enjoy!

Within towers, lie stories. Stories, wants, unfulfilled acts and occasionally, princesses. While this woman was no ordinary princess in the sense of those who ruled over lands, she looked over her tower and the life that surrounded it. Out at sea, just past the shore and atop an odd formation of rocks, stood her tower which oversaw the land just before it. The water lapped at its entrance, no longer visible with thanks to the constant crash of waves. The stairs that were once carved into its face had since fallen to the sea below.   
Inside the tower, a woman with long blonde hair circled its interior, hand under her chin as she devised yet another plan to leave the grasp of such a home. For as long as she can remember, Adora has held residence within the tower’s walls. Lined with inscriptions and text she could barely make out, she wondered at what secrets those words held. They were carefully etched, noticeably so as whoever wrote upon such walls must have spent a great deal of time illustrating the intricate murals. They depicted a figure holding a sword, hand raised to the heavens. She’d be embarrassed to admit it, but Adora often lifted her small dagger to the ceiling of her tower and copied the figure. She wished to make sense of it all, if only.  
Having been already too familiar within this home of hers, she longed to see what lay just across the water and on the shore. While necessities were not scarce (they’d always be plentiful when she awakened, even though she had no explanation for this phenomenon) she still felt discontent with her life here. Her only companions were the salt among the sea spray, the wind which carried promise and the murals once vibrant which were now faded.

How she longed to feel the sea. 

She often considered plunging herself into the depth below her as a means to escape, but the presence of jagged rocks and the unknown from such a height seemed rather irresponsible. These niceties and hesitations were soon dismissed, however, as Adora had planned to finally take the leap she so desired. The sea had been uneasy, as of late. It crashed ever so violently against the rocks beneath her and the wind that once whispered now screamed. Did the sea’s intentions mirror her own? To move freely past its previous boundaries and to stray from familiarity? 

Tonight, she’d jump.

As night fell across the tower, the storm that was forming became stronger. The tide had risen and covered the old entrance to the tower, flooding the lower levels which Adora would at times descend to if only to catch a glimpse of the possibility of freedom. She did not mind such flooding, for she did not fear the water. As her only companion for years, she knew it’d protect her. That, and the glow that emanated from her chest.   
While she knew not of how she received such a blessing, Adora had a golden glow which shone from her chest. At night, when it was increasingly noticeable, its dull warmth proved comforting. Was this the reason she was sent here? Why can’t she remember?  
The time was soon approaching as conditions outside worsened. Adora had since given her farewells to her belongings and her tower. As she stuck her head out her balcony, her face was stung by the saltiness and thrashing of the ocean spray. 

Soon.

Adora took multiple steps back, bracing herself as she clenched her fists. 

Almost there.

The walls of the tower shook, decorations that once hung now littered the floor. She paid no mind to them.

Don’t turn back.

She took a deep breath, shoulders raising and holding their place. Water hung around her ankles. 

Now.

Adora ran forward with full speed, leaping over her balcony and plunging herself into the water. From the extreme height, the force of the waves hit her like multiple punches. She did not mind, the feeling was welcome. It was proof that she finally made it. As she swam to raise her head above the waves, she cheered to herself. The victory was short lived, though. In an instant, a large wave crashed over her, the force pushing her beneath its grasp and onto the jagged rocks beneath. Adora hit her head, and all went black.

\- - - - - - -

As the storm continued its hellish attack, a blacksmith quickly ran to find cover. She cursed to herself, complaining of her little trip turned long as a result of the unwelcome weather. Her pants were covered in mud and small debris as the winds picked up. If she had only listened to the warnings of the townspeople to return to the inn instead of going on a walk, such inconveniences could have been avoided. She held a soaked piece of fabric over her head as she rushed forth past the shores and towards her place at the inn. For a brief moment, the blacksmith saw a golden glow out of the corner of her eye. She slowed to a stop and squinted her eyes through the harsh rain. Curious how a fire could withstand the water, she ran along the shore and closer to the source of light. Upon closer inspection, the fire was no fire at all but rather, an unconscious woman on the shore. Quickly, she dropped her soaked fabric and attempted to awaken the woman, to no avail. Wanting to leave the water’s wrath and bring this girl away from a possible drowning, she grunted as she dragged her across the sand and toward her small residence at the inn.

Dragging an unconscious body is no easy task, especially with the weight of water upon them. Oh, how the blacksmith hated water. Through even more curses and complaints, they arrived at the inn after what seemed like an eternity. The blacksmith opened the door and dragged her inside, shutting the door against the force of the wind and locking it behind her. When she turned to face the woman across her floor, her blonde hair was littered with seaweed and bits of plants and sand. Her dress was tattered, clinging to her body like an unwanted thing. The blacksmith admired her for a moment, the soft glow of the woman’s chest lighting her face. She was beautiful. She sighed softly and moved her to the bedroom, placing her upon the bed after slightly drying her off. She then closed the door and dried herself off soon after, falling asleep in a chair outside the bedroom. 

-  
When morning came, the light shone in from the windows. The small pieces of colored glass that adorned the small home painted the floors in multiple colors. How peaceful everything seemed after such a storm. 

Adora awoke, groaning as her hands met her head. A dull pain met her and she fell against the bed in a sigh. Quickly, she shot up and looked around, shocked at her unfamiliar surroundings. The slight sound of purring drew her attention to the door. Without hesitation, she grabbed a decorative piece of carved wood from the wall and held it at her side, ready to strike what awaited her beyond the door. She took a deep breath and braced herself. Suddenly, she opened the door and raised her weapon at the blacksmith, screaming. The blacksmith shot awake and rolled onto the floor just as Adora moved to strike. Adora hit the wall and moved to face the woman, still screaming.

“Wait! What are you doing?” The blacksmith exclaimed, hands in front of her. “Are you crazy?”

Adora looked at her, baffled. “Crazy? Who are you calling crazy? You kidnapped me!” She moved to strike again. 

The blacksmith rolled aside and stood up, throwing her hands before her. “Listen lady, I found you on the beach, okay? There was a bad storm and I tried to help you. I even let you sleep in my bed! I think a thank you is in order, not a beating!”

Adora stared at her for a moment, pausing. She then lowered her arms and dropped the wood. “Oh.”

The other woman sighed in relief and slumped against the wall. “Thank you. I’m Catra. And you are?”

Adora smiled sheepishly and outstretched her hand to Catra. “I’m Adora and thank you, for helping me.”

Catra shook Adora’s hand. “I’d say ‘no problem’ but you did try to kill me just now, so instead I’ll just say that you are welcome.”

Adora laughed and moved to sit next to Catra. “I’m sorry. I’ve just never seen another person up close before. I’ve also never been this far from home.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Catra turned to face her.

“It’s a long story. Well, thanks, Catra but I really have ought to be going now.” Adora rose to her feet. Catra quickly followed after her.

“Now wait a minute. You come crawling out of the sea and you are leaving already? Where are you even going to? The next town is ridiculously far away and you are covered in ocean stuff.”

Adora paused again, looking herself over. “You’re right. I’m not sure where I’m going. I also need some new clothes.”

Catra pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Alright, what else do you know, Adora?”

Adora shrugged and crossed her arms. “I don't really have any acquaintances or friends. I do know that I finally left home and I am not going to allow this opportunity to go by. All my life I’ve wanted to leave and go to a festival, so that’s what I am going to do, at least I hope so.”

Catra looked at her, “Anything else?”

Adora stepped forward and looked at Catra, her chest glowing a bit brighter. “I know that we both came here looking for something so maybe we can help each other. What do you say?”  
Enticed by the possibility of a small adventure with this woman while traveling back to her own town, Catra blushed slightly and said, “Can we have breakfast first?”


	2. Of Dancing and Inns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey to a neighboring town leads to a night of dancing and something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this chapter to give you guys some fluff. Lemme know what you think! Enjoy!

After a filling breakfast filled with laughs and conversation, Catra and Adora readied themselves for the road ahead. Friendship was new to Adora in practice, but the idea of it she came to know through various books that had been gifted to her through the unknown entity which seemed to watch over her.

In readying themselves for their journey to the Bright Moon Festival, a festival whose existence is known to provide entertainment and fun in every which way, the duo took turns carefully removing pieces of the ocean from their hair as well as clothing. Catra asked Adora to sit before a mirror in the bathroom. Here, she commented on the length of her blonde hair as her fingers were at work. Such tenderness was foreign to Adora, and it made her chest glow brighter. Catra chuckled at this, pulling Adora’s hair back as she braided it.

“If this isn’t too forward, since we just met and all, I’ve been meaning to ask about your glow. It’s the reason why I saw you out there on the shore during the storm. Were you born with magic? Is it a spell?”

Adora crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to cover the glow. “I’m not really sure. I’ve had it for as long as I can remember. I can’t help but think it’s something important. I’m hoping that maybe at the festival, I can ask somebody.”

“Does it hurt?” Catra asked.

Adora chucked. “No. It just gets brighter whenever I get excited or something. It’s also warm, too. Do you want to feel it?”

Catra grew flustered and took a step back. “I’m sorry, I think I was being a bit too personal.”

“No, it’s okay. Feel.” Adora took Catra’s hand gingerly, placing it just over her chest. The glow was just slightly warm. Catra was in awe for a moment. She then took her hand back, placing it at her side and clenching it.

“Thank you for that.” Catra paused. “Let’s continue getting ready. We have a long road ahead of us.”

Together, the two changed out of their old clothes and into new ones, Adora borrowing one of Catra’s blouses and pants. The image pleased Catra, knowing that her new companion was in her clothing.   
Soon, after Catra packed up her things, the two continued forth to visit the neighboring village. 

\- - - - -  
The path to the neighboring town would take a few hours, leaving them to arrive at nightfall. As they walked, they chatted about little things here and there. Adora took special care to comment on absolutely everything around her. It’s not everyday that one who lives at sea sees such foliage and nature around her. Catra found it amusing, to be honest. Adora ran her hands against different trees, across flowers that they saw on their path and occasionally, across Catra’s arm. Those small moments filled Catra with joy, knowing that if she was to exist as she had, she had been blessed to exist beside the woman before her. 

The curiosities that intrigued her soon turned to conversation as they walked side by side.

“Catra, you never mentioned why you were in the last town. What brought you there?”

“I’m a blacksmith,” she answered. “I make swords, knives, axes - you name it. I was traveling to get some materials for some new builds. My clients wanted special stones and metals. That town back there had a merchant who sold them for a good price, so I figured I’d make the journey.”

“That’s fascinating.” Adora answered.

“What about you? Why’d you end up on the shore of the beach?”

Adora grew quiet. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now, if that’s okay. I’d like to just enjoy this moment and our little journey.”

Catra nodded, eyeing the woman beside her. They playfully pushed and shoved each other whenever the walk grew quiet. As moments turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours, the duo had arrived at the town of Ovaliane. 

Ovaline, while small in comparison to Bright Moon, was still well known for its incredible nightlife. People of all walks of life and planets enjoyed its vibrancy and wonderful inn entertainment. There was never a night when the streets were not filled with joyous songs. At times, inns and their shows became so crowded by townsfolk and travelers that celebrations were carried out into the streets and squares. It was truly a sight to behold, especially for Adora.

She looked upon each colorful guest, their overfilled drinks and their infectious dancing. She envied them for a moment. She envied how she had spent so much time away from activities like this. In her excitement, Adora latched her arm onto Catra’s and held her close. Adora’s chest grew brighter as Catra stiffened, a bit overtaken by the act. She had never been in such close company with a beautiful woman. She allowed herself a grin.

Catra pointed out shop signs and special instruments with her free hand, explaining to Adora. Adora unlatched herself from Catra as she looked into a shop, looking at the clothing on display. As they passed a filled inn, a bard was putting on a ceremonious display of a show, involving the audience in his performance. Those outside the inn danced with one another, clapping along to the beats and skipping across the square. In seeing these people, Adora quickly grabbed Catra and dragged her into the square where the others were dancing. Dancing was not a skill she possessed, but she did her best to mirror those that were dancing beside them. Catra, too, tripped over her steps and the two rejoiced in a stumbled but upbeat dance that the two seemed to enjoy. The other dancers did not mind that their steps were unplanned and messy - instead, they clapped along as they noticed the newcomers and their surprisingly lightness of foot. Attention like this was unbeknownst to the two and unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. Catra and Adora enjoyed their time together, especially in such close proximity with their arms wrapped around each other and hands clasped tightly. 

As the bard finished his song and the performance came to a close, the passersby and dancers began to walk off and go in different directions. Some were waiting for upcoming performances while others decided to turn in for the night. For Catra and Adora, they decided to make their way towards one of the inns, considering that their lengthy journey after the events of the storm had been a bit tiring.

Most of the inns within the town were already at full capacity with thanks to the festivities as well as the upcoming Bright Moon Festival. Eventually, the duo went a bit further into town and found themselves at a quaint inn. It was still a bit filled with travelers and performers alike but, welcoming nonetheless. 

Adora waited beside the entrance while Catra went to see if there were any available vacancies. Catra was seen arguing a bit with the woman at the front desk. After some discussions between the two, the woman placed the key onto the desk with a large force that rang within the establishment. Adora made her way over to Catra, pushing past some of the loud guests.

“Hey, is everything okay? Things seemed kind of hostile over there.”

“It’s fine. Let’s just go.” Catra scoffed and grabbed the key, making her way up the stairs with Adora. At the end of the hall, Catra approached their designated room and opened the door. As Adora approached, she noticed that the room had only one bed. She thought to herself that perhaps this is why Catra had been upset earlier.   
Adora walked in first, surveying the room around her. “Looks comfortable.”

“It would have been more comfortable if she had just given me the bigger room.”

“It’s not a big deal, Catra. We can just share, right?”

“It’s not about that,” Catra paused, turning away from Adora.

“Come on, it’s getting late. Let’s get some rest.” Adora reached out her hand, resting it on Catra’s shoulder. She tensed up for a moment, sighing as she relaxed. “Fine.”

Adora set her things down and made her way to the bed, adjusting the pillow and blankets so that they could share. Soon, Catra sat on the bed, back facing Adora. After a few moments, she turned and laid down, back still facing Adora. Some silence passed before Adora finally spoke.

“Catra?”

Catra shifted, turning over to face Adora. Catra looked at her, breath held. The glow in Adora’s chest grew stronger, shining past the fabric of her blouse. She moved her hand over it, the light shining on Catra’s eyes. 

“Sorry,” Adora chuckled quietly. “I wanted to thank you for today. And for yesterday. I’m enjoying our time together.”

Catra was thankful that her own chest did not glow, because if it did, it’d be blinding in this instant. “It’s a pleasure, really. I finally have some good company.”

The two laughed silently to themselves, the blanket that was now over them rustling with their glee. A pause. Catra lifted her hand forward and placed it upon Adora’s cheek, thumb grazing over her features. Adora did not flinch. The warmth in her chest grew stronger.

“If I may be so bold, I think you’re beautiful.” Catra ran her fingers over Adora’s lips, gently touching them with her thumb. They slightly parted. 

Adora closed her eyes, reveling in such bliss. Adora placed her own hand against Catra’s, guiding it towards her jaw. Catra gasped quietly and leaned forward, lips ghosting Adora’s briefly before kissing her. In this embrace, both sighed blissfully. Adora placed her hands on Catra’s face and brought her in closer, fearful that if she did not hold on, she’d leave her grasp. 

The two continued their exchanged of soft mewls and gasps, faces flushed with pleasure at having kissed one another. The night continued as such until they fell asleep in each other’s arm, fingers wrapped tightly against each other as the glow from Adora's chest shone on.


End file.
